Rouge Boutique
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A yandere tale that ends in tragedy. Dear Grell Sutcliff has everything she could ever desire, except love. Now a wave of emotions hit her as she spots her one beloved. Will the stylist enchant her man? Or will the walls be painted red


Rouge Boutique

 **Author Notes: Five days, five bloody days to get out seven one shots ready for Valentines day...oh boy. Welp no time like the present~ This was actually a story idea from a year ago that never got anywhere.**

 **So what perfect way to do a no magic mumbo jumbo/devil powers one shot full of love and tragedy then for the day of hearts and heartbreak? Yays to our first Black Butler one shot, of which we do not own the anime/manga series!**

 **For the record Grell though is biologically male, is considered a female in this story, although the maleness of him isn't really mentioned nor matters. Hope you guys like this!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Content_

Dreams truly do come true! At least it does to Grell Sutcliff, who has finally managed to open up the salon she always wanted as a little girl. Any and every woman who had a desire for the latest trends whether it's clothes, hairstyles or even makeup could come here and become the belle of the ball!

Wanting to add a name that had that sexy seductiveness she created the name that rolled off the tongue. Rouge Boutique~ Within weeks of opening she soon found herself popular right from the getgo.

With her various connections and a sucker for gossip made her business flourish with high end customers. Though everything was going the way she wanted it to go, she still felt...something.

For some odd reason, her life seemed incomplete. As if there was missing piece within her heart. But it made no sense, she had a job that she loves with a fiery passion. A booming business, good friends. Just everything seemed so perfect.

 _Love_

That all changed when HE came. A month passed the new year she was as per usual giving one of her good friends and regulars Angelina or what many know her as Madam Red(the unofficial mascot of Rouge Boutique~) a new cut.

Her request was rather vague. Being that the hair just needed to be _'mischievous and flirty.'_ Grell set herself to work, determined to take on the challenge head on.

While chattering with An, a man entered her lovely store. And suddenly Grell just couldn't keep her eyes off the gentleman before her. Gorgeous, hair that fell smoothly down to his chin. It was tidy, yet deliciously sexy as the blackness of his locks poised perfectly in his face.

And speaking of that face it was the look of a devil, red eyes peeking through to each womans' heart. He was tall, thin yet not sickly twig thin. Those proportions that made his body was perfect. The suit he wore complimented his figure nicely.

But looks themselves weren't enough to claim the stylist's heart. No it was the way he showed himself. Confidence, suave and mysterious. His smile was polite, but had that cold edge that she just loved.

A bad boy hidden in the disguise of an aristocrat. **"Ah! Sebastian it has been awhile~"** Red rimmed glasses fell slightly off as the red haired maiden looked down at her regular. **"You Know Him An? Darling why have you hidden him from me?** " An raised an eyebrow at Grell's behavior but didn't comment on it.

Sebastian simply bowed before the short haired doctor. **"Indeed it has been awhile Madam Red. Your nephew sends his greetings and has asked me to escort you after your appointment."** His voice was rich and velvety, low and deep, Grell was practically swooning.

 **"Well introductions are in order. Grell meet my nephew's servant Sebastian. Sebastian this is my talented friend and stylist Grell!"** He bows, offering the long red haired maiden a smile. **"A pleasure."** She was starting to feel faint. He was just...too perfect.

 _Jealous_

For weeks her thoughts were full of nothing but the handsome man known as Sebastian. Madam Red couldn't help but giggle like a school girl at her friends' various expressions while going into la la land.

Of course the older woman gave her full support and did what she could to help Grell get her man! Though with attraction came with paranoia, especially since Grell wasn't the only one attracted to the heartthrob butler.

Several of her other female customers couldn't contain their giggles and gossip of the beauty that is Sebastian. Sad to say...this brought forth a darkness within her, a rage so uncontrollable.

Twitching fingers held the sharpened shears over a late night customer. A woman who wanted to make herself feel like a princess for a certain man she was trying to impress. The scissors found themselves slicing something that was not hair.

She was the first victim to fall, but sadly she certainly wouldn't be the last. Grell each day found herself staining her hands with more and more blood from her rivals turned victims.

 _Broken_

Tears wouldn't stop falling down her cheeks, after all these months of love blossoming in her chest this is what she receives? Rejection? What cruel god could cast such a fate?

Apparently a brutal one as the one day she managed to stumble on Sebastian on a non work day, she gathered the courage to ask him out. To be her beloved. Only for him to shoot her fragile female heart down.

Though he apologized and called her lovely, he refused to belong to her. With each step, her heart grew smaller, colder, increasing her rage and blood thirsty habits. Her mind on the brink of insanity she continued her murder sprees within her shop.

Soon rumors spread about the true meaning of the name that is Rouge Boutique. Women who come in, may not come out alive. As the missing number of customers increased, so did suspicions. Though many of the regulars, Madam Red included defended the stylist.

 _Tired_

Eventually one day her life, everything she strived for came crumbling down. A young lady with glasses and crimson locks came in asking for a new look to impress her lover.

For some reason Grell couldn't find it in her to kill this new client. It was most likely due to the color of the ladys' hair. She didn't know why, but Grell just adored the color red, it always seemed to keep her calm.

Out of all of the colors it was her most favorite, if her own hair color and the decorative theme of her store didn't say such. It was quiet peaceful moments like this that reminded Grell as to why she loved doing hair.

The purpose of wanting to open up her boutique in the first place. So the girl known as Mey Rin lived, complimenting the way her hair shined and looked. That is until she stated the name of her lover.

 **"Ohhh I'm sure Sebastian will love it~ Thank you so much! I'll be sure to come again."** Grell stood there shocked, unable to move or even think as Mey Rin dropped the money plus her tip into the jar before walking out the door.

It broke her all over again, knowing that she can never have the man that stole her heart. The knowledge that she would never be loved brought forth rage once more. Making the brutality of her murders all the more horrifying.

Every time she killed, the face in front of her was not the one of the poor girl that just happened to be there at the wrong time. No, the face changed to one with stupid nerdy glasses and hair that reminded Grell of blood. Draining what logic and sense that remained in the stylist.

 _Peace_

This wasn't what she expected to happen. Lying on the floor in the puddle of her favorite hue of red. Her chest rising and lowering slowly from the intense pain. As promised Mey Rin had returned, hoping for another miraculous hairstyle.

Though this time Grell showed the girl no mercy, ready to slash her target to bits and pieces. But she never expected the police to be so interested in her, they were smarter then she had took them for.

Bringing Mey Rin in as a spy. Hearing all the negative rumors about Grell, how the number of women missing had all been last seen in her shop, it was practically childs play at figuring out who committed the murders.

So Mey Rin raised her gun shooting Grell straight in the chest. The impact sending her attacker flying momentarily in the air. Before falling onto the ground with a sick thud. Grell's glasses falls off, sliding on the slick tiles.

Before her very eyes Grell saw everything she lived for, longed for vanish before her very eyes. Her dream job would be closed down due to her killing spree, her friends would desert her knowing what she was truly like. Her beloved who wasn't even hers to begin with would never be hers.

And even now, with scarlet liquid leaving her frame, she would lose her own life, it was ironic how she would die surrounded by the very color she took pride in loving. Beautiful blushing vermilion everywhere. The one thing she refused to abandon her, even as she closes her eyes one final time.

the end~

 **Author Notes: I DID IT! That is four one shots done in a single day~ We might just make the deadline that is Valentines Day! Guys please show your love! We really appreciate the favs/follows/reviews if you guys really like this story. Be sure to check out our other stuff! Tchao for now!**


End file.
